User blog:CATGUN/16 April rant
Why is it I am calling this a rant...ah well maybe I will know about it later.For now... Wu sure are a complete faction eh... Isn;t it sad that one of the faction that used to be avaible in each scenario in Dwo and Dwoz are now reduced to NPC...Is amazing what Koei can do.For those wish to pick a fight with the Wu unrivaled general,just select any mode with handicap mode and as you deal damage more.They will appear.Alternatively,the fun way is to pick unknown wiithout confront option.This is for those who love to farm Wu general. Zhang Liao update I am excited for the tomorrow update but..few days ago.I was recording Zhang Liao moveset(still haven;t uploaded yet in my youtube). and I find out that while he does has his Ex attack but unfortunately the Ex only does stagger around the player so....to me that is poitnlessbecause in Dynasty Warrior 7 and Warrior Orochi 3 I used it to increase my attack speed to make up for that slow moveset.I fear it might suffer like how Drill Spear where it useful guard break to make up for the slow weapon is removed. Even the C4 wawe width is so small.I just hope only Zhang Liao suffer this but if it does affect the weapon itself then that will be sad...The reason why I says the general soul could affect the weapon that is based on them is because even Wang Yuanji,Deng Ai act like their respective weapon.... Doing stuff that I wanted 2 weeks ago,there was a mass people come out asking to update certain page on the wiki along complaining of the lack of certain info.Let me get this straight.if it missing quest then let me tell you there is no quest missing at all both from the wiki,Yuri wiki and even Dwo EN wiki.Most of the complain are quest based on time limited quest which is pointless for me to make a page when is not going to return or even going on. For weapon page,some weapon page I left empty on the description because I have no experience on it.I need to have experience on what I am working on otherwise I just left it empty and continue it later.For the other stuff on the wiki,it will be covered as time come.I have my own stuff that I wanted to do with,back with Yuri wiki I still maintain this attitude and do whatever I want.Wikia is not a job,is a volunteer service that anyone can do if they want to do it. So stealing content eh...2 Remember back when there is a complaint of people angry of me copying their wikia articile?Well since then I had always try to do original thing with the most common is the cooking recipe page, Unrivaled General page with info based on in-game,guide book and newest stuff is their moveset and then some other stuff. I decide to do original design so that can avoid any complaint.Not to mention I also stopped any 3rd party site linking to support this mode aswell.However to my knowledge,some wiki has begin to steal my stuff as well....Let me get this straight,I know there is various other Dwoz wiki but I really,really don;t like it when someone steal my stuff.So let me be nice here..I suggest stop stop stealing my stuff.I don;t like to ruin Dwo file by watermarking or...resolved to summon the admin team. I already took down a certain person who hack my account and get him banned so don;t try looking problem with me.I don;t look trouble with other so I prefer other people don;t look trouble with me.Thank you for those who are cooperating. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts